


Down The Shaft (Elevator, That Is)

by honestys_easy



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestys_easy/pseuds/honestys_easy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina walks in on something she shouldn't have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Shaft (Elevator, That Is)

_Knock-knock._

Gina stood impatiently before Chris's hotel room, her knuckles beginning to smart from rapping on the door. "Up and at 'em, Chris," she called through the door. "You promised we'd go shopping."

It was Sunday, the only truly worry-free day the contestants had during the nonstop competition, and while the majority of the Top twenty-four were ambling off to church, Gina and Chris decided to take advantage of their time in Los Angeles and head to the stores. She had to admit that it was rather early for a Sunday, and the group had been up late the night before celebrating rehearsals, but, as Gina believed, you only make the top 24 once in your life; there's no reason to waste it.

And besides, can't you sleep when you're dead?

Her irritation rising by the minute - and doing so for the past fifteen - Gina rose her fist to give one last pound at Chris's door, when it opened abruptly, a half-naked Chris standing in its place. Shocked, Gina jerked her hand back before she could inadvertently knock on his face.

"I hate you, Gina," Chris muttered jokingly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He flashed her an endearing smile, and Gina wondered what had taken him so long to get to the door.

"Oh, you _love_ me," She grinned. "Now get dressed. Going shopping with you will at least be better than church with Melinda and Jordin." Chris mumbled something incoherently to himself - probably about the injustices of being bossed around by a woman he's not even sleeping with - and stumbled off to the bathroom.

Gina rolled her eyes, but as she did, something from inside the hotel room caught her eye. It was close to the bed, the opposite direction from where Chris had gone; a shuffling of sheets, the flash of pale, bare skin. But there was something else dotted on the skin...she could see splashes of pink, and dark, vine-like lines. A tattoo, she quickly surmised, but who -

A head popped up from beneath the sheets, and then it dawned on her.

Like the car crash you can't turn away from, Gina stared, slack-jawed, as Blake make his clumsy way across the hotel room towards the bathroom, wrapped in the bed's thin undersheet and avoiding eye contact the entire way. It took her a few moments to regain her voice and acknowledge what she had just witnessed.

Moments later, Chris emerged from the hotel room fully dressed and none worse for wear. "Let's go," he said, slipping on his shades and walking towards the elevator. Gina quickly followed suit, and pressed the button to call for the elevator.

"Um," she said. She tended to catch a case of verbal diarrhea whenever she needed voices to fill an awkward silence. "Chris, who is your roommate again? It's just -"

"A.J.," Chris interrupted, his sunglasses preventing him from looking Gina in the eye. "He's -"

"Not in the room right now," Gina said slyly. "Or, so I guessed."

Chris didn't answer, refusing to give Gina's snide remarks a response, though Gina did mark that his face turned shades redder as they boarded the elevator down to the ground floor.

The pair remained silent for two floors, but Gina had never been accustomed to silence. She also wasn't accustomed to catching two friends in the middle of an embarrassing and potentially damning situation. This morning was full of surprises. "So..." she began. Chris instantly found the descending numbers on the elevator fascinating. "You and Blake..."

Chris couldn't help but blush. He knew Blake wanted to keep things low-key, at least for now, but Chris needed to share this news with someone; to say it aloud, making it real. "Me and Blake," he nodded, trusting Gina to be the most tolerant of the friends he'd made on the show, and also hoping that she'd be trusting enough to keep a secret.

Smiling brightly, Gina poked Chris playfully in the arm. "Well, when did this happen?" she asked. Chris grinned as well; no one was immune to tawdry gossip.

"About three days ago," was the response. "It's been slow at first; you know, just feeling each other out..."

Gina raised an eyebrow; the elevator stopped at the eighth floor and opened its doors, but no one boarded. "'Feeling each other out'?" She repeated, and even Chris had to laugh at his unintentional double entendre.

"Last night was the first time we..." Chris stopped himself, and paused a moment to think of the right words. He was often accused of not thinking before he spoke, and had received more than one slaps across the face because of it. And, on such a topic as Blake, he wanted to make sure he chose his words perfectly. "He stayed over," he said simply, and it was all the information Gina needed.

She placed her own sunglasses on her face nonchalantly. "Mazel tov," she said dismissively.

"What?"

"Never mind." She yawned deeply; perhaps she did wake them up a bit too early on a Sunday. Blake had probably gone right back to sleep - which would be a very amusing sight for A.J. if he arrived back at the room before Chris. "I at least hope it was good."

Chris blushed a deeper red; talking about it with Gina was certainly making him feel more comfortable about it. "Well, you know the thing he does with his lips when he's beatboxing - it kind of sounds like a sputtering car engine?" Gina nodded, half-interested. "He was totally doing that while on my -"

"I hate you, Chris," Gina said briskly as the elevator opened to the ground floor. She stepped out, with Chris closely on her heels.

"Oh, you _love_ me!" he called back.


End file.
